blinded love
by Emilinia-sama
Summary: Kagome is blind and has always been kept secret from the world Inuyasha is a half demon in hiding that wants to see the world. What happens when two and two come together? InuxKag with some MirxSan for loving fans rated m for later chaps
1. Chapter 1: Intro

_This is my 1__st__ fanfic! Cool 4 me! I do not own inu or crew so DON'T SEW ME!!!_

_--------_

CHAPTER 1-INTRO.

"Mother…"

"What is it, daughter?" asked a woman in her early thirties to her fifteen year old daughter.

"I look ridiculous!"

"No, you look just fine, daughter."

"No, I look like I'm an extremely tall five year old," Kagome said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I'm fifteen! I thought you wanted me to hurry up and find a husband! How in hell--?!"

Higurashi-sama gasped at the use of thuggish language that had escaped her daughter's lips. "I-I mean--- um…how am I supposed to find a husband in this get up?! It's ludicrous! No man would ever want a girl that looks like she still wants to be in grade school! Can't I wear something else?" Kagome said, blushing slightly.

"No; what you are wearing is just fine," Higurashi-sama retorted in a quietly shrewd voice. "And besides that, how are you even supposed to 'look like an extremely tall five year old,' when you are blind…daughter." She continued, putting emphasis on the last word, as though trying to show how much effort it took her to let the word slip through her lips.

"Well I know I feel ridiculous! This frock feels like something I used to wear when I was five!"

"Quit complaining…!" her mother said through pursed lips.

"And why can't I have these bandages taken off my eyes?! I mean you fell for them when you---"

"ENOUGH!"

The young girl was silenced immediately. She had gone too far, and had pushed her mother over the edge. Her mother was a very short tempered woman that cared only for herself and her ego. If she ever had a softer side, than Kagome would just have said that it wasn't her mother at all, but a completely different person all together. "—never find a husband anyway," her mother continued, breaking Kagome's train of thought. The young girl said nothing, fearing her mother's anger breaking out again.

"Now, come daughter. There are two gentlemen in the hall waiting on us. We must see to them. And remember your manners, young lady." Higurashi-sama stated in a stern voice.

"Yes mother," the girl replied, following after the woman.

-------------

Inu-yasha sighed angrily. _I don't know why I put up with this shit. I'm 17 and still working in this dump!_ He began to growl and began to swear silently. He'd had a big argument with the head stableman and had been ordered to clean out the horses stables for the nest two weeks; that or lose his job. Even though he didn't like being ordered around, he needed the job. His mother could hardly pay the bills on her own, and his half-brother, Sessho-maru, wasn't going to help her, so it was up to him to help her. His long black hair began to fall loose from its tie. It stuck to his cheeks from the amount of sweat covering him. _I'm really getting tired of this,_ he thought to himself.

There were times he just wished he could leave all his problems behind and start over. His dream was to travel and see everything he could before his time was up. _Luckily, I've got more time than most. Demo, seeing as this is as far as I've gotten, I say I'm never gonna see more than this stinking stable. The smell's gonna make me puke if I don't get outa here soon…_ He sighed again. Why was his life like this?

"Hey, Inu-yasha, you'd better get that stall cleaned out fast. Boss says you have to help me out with the feed," called a boy who was a little older than him with black hair tied in small a ponytail; gloves covered both hands, but on his right hand there were prayer beads wrapped around his palm and wrist. Inu-yasha didn't know much about him, except that his name was Miroku and that he was a total flirt, though he also claimed to be a monk. But Inu-yasha liked him, somewhat; he was the only person that would talk to him like a person normally would; he joked, teased, and talked to Inu-yasha about what happened in life around them. They never really talked about their separate pasts, nor did they wish to relive or reveal personal information. But Miroku was the closest thing to a friend that Inu-yasha had in the stables where he worked.

"Alright. Just give me a second," came Inu-yasha's reply. He just hoped that the day would finally be over and night would come. At least then he could fully be himself. In the meantime though, he just hoped that talking to flirtatious, so-claimed 'monk' would calm him down, though he seriously doubted that it would.

--------------

_A/N: so ends chap. 1. please R&R! (i don't care if you hate it) _

_i love critisizem(demo, please don't be mean; just tell me where i need to improve) and i love praise_

_Onigai and domo arigato ikitagimasu,_

_Emilinia-sama_


	2. Chapter 2: Love Songs

_-------------------_

_Hello again! Here's Chap 2. hope u likey. Btw: this takes place in Kyoto during the Meiji era, when there was still such thing as princesses, but swords were illegal, unless you were in the military. _

_Anyways, I don't inu or crew! Now in with the story!_

CHAPTER 2- LOVE SONGS

Inu-yasha sat in a tree, gazing at the moon. His hair was undone and glowed silver in the moon's glow. He finally had time to himself and he was going to take full advantage of it. He had taken off his 'mask' and his true face was reveled to the world, but no one was around. Two pointed ears sat atop his head. His eyes were a deep gold and his fingernails were longer and more pointed. His ears twitched in different directions. The young man sighed for the umpteenth time that day. He was about to leave when he heard a piano start to play. Normally he would just ignore this but his curiosity got the best of him.

When he reached the place where the music was coming from there was singing coming from the same direction. (A/N: I don't own konoyo no uta; I just love this song and I wanted to give a shout out to Train and Saya. Again DON'T SEW ME!)

****

**_Uta wo utaou  
Daichi no uta wo  
Kaze wo idakou  
Hikari abite  
Hoshi wa mada taki  
Machi wa kinameku  
Fuwa fuwa fururin  
Menai komete_**

What Inu-yasha saw held him intrigued. There were two girls sitting on a balcony, one playing a piano, who had an older face, and body, than the other, though it was the other that held his attention. She looked younger and more innocent than the first. She had an average sized chest and raven hair that came down slightly past her shoulders. Her singing continued:

**_  
Uta wo utaou  
Sekai no uta wo  
Doko made ikou  
Sora wo aoide  
Hito no ubu koe  
Mushi no habataki  
Fuwa fuwa fururin  
Omoi nosete_**

Fuwa fuwa fururin  
Hoshi towa kitto  
Fuwa fuwa fururin  
Sora ni todoku 

The piano stopped playing and the first girl stretched. She turned around and got up off the stool on which she sat. "Come on Kagome-chan, we need to go back in now. What if your mother heard you singing?"

"I'll be right there Sango-chan. I've handled my mother before. And anyways, it feels nice tonight. I won't let my fear of her get hold of me," the girl called Kagome stated.

"Kagome-chan I envy your courage. Well, I'll see in the mourning then…" Sango said, walking back into the mansion. Kagome simply nodded. Inu-yasha watched her leave, and then turned his eyes back on to the other girl that simply sat there. He looked closer at the young girl as she sat down in a chair on the balcony. She looked about his age, simple yet there was an air of elegance and innocence around her. The autumn breeze blew threw her hair making it fly slightly. There were bandages covering her eyes. She wore a simple green yukata that ended at her thighs. The both of them just sat there, Inu-yasha staring at the strange girl, and the girl looking off into space. Finally the girl broke the silence.

"How long are you just going to sit there staring at me?"

_----------------_

_well there's chap 2 hpoe you like it!_


End file.
